The purpose of this Core is to provide a central location for the supply of mice and services related to mouse[unreadable] care, maintenance, genotyping, and measurement. Specifically this Core will offer the following services:[unreadable] 1. Managing the mouse colony that includes the oversight of the generation, maintenance, and supply of[unreadable] single and compound genetically altered mice.[unreadable] 2. Perform bone marrow transplantation.[unreadable] 3. Measure arterial blood pressure in a standardized manner.[unreadable] 4. Prepare and implant Alzet pumps for the infusion of Angll or saline.[unreadable] 5. Harvest DNA by tail clipping for the purpose of genotyping.[unreadable] 6. In vivo ultrasound. Non-invasively quantify lumen diameter during the evolution of AAAs.[unreadable] Centralization of these facilities will permit an efficient use of resources for the Program, coupled with optimal[unreadable] quality control and standardization across Projects.